1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to absorbent articles and more specifically to diapers or other articles for incontinence having a visually perceptible wetness indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wetness indicators for diapers and/or incontinence pads are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,181 (DePonte, D. A., et al., Mar. 1, 1994) discloses a monitoring system for detecting the presence of urine on a pad. The system relies on an electric circuit which is completed in the presence of urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,358 (Lu, C. B., Mar. 7, 1995) discloses a wetness indicator for a diaper which comprises a battery-powered mechanism which is inserted into the diaper and which, when placed in contact with an electrolyte-containing liquid (such as urine), forms a complete circuit and emits an audible signal indicating the diaper requires changing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,095 (Dick, B. R., et al., Jul. 16, 1996) discloses an incontinence detection device comprising a pad and a plurality of circuits spaced on the pad. A controller applies voltage from a power source in order to determine that an incontinent event has occurred at a certain minimum liquid volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,082 (Mahgerefteh, N., et al., Oct. 29, 1996) discloses an incontinence detection device comprising a pad and a plurality of circuits spaced on the pad. A controller applies voltage from a power source in order to determine that an incontinent event has occurred at a certain minimum liquid volume.